ron_minecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Germany
Germany, otherwise known as the German Empire, is one of the Five Great Powers, located in central Europe. Germany is ruled by a Kaiser with a small parliament made up of representatives from each town and colony in the German empire. As of 3/8/2017, Germany is the biggest nation, boasting 7 towns and 29 citizens. History Before Germany it was Prussia, a state founded in confusion and chaos in early February, real life time. Weeks of little to no progress on Berlin or the military left Prussia weaker than many of the smaller nations. In mid-late February, Otto Von Bismarck (IronWolf16) took the throne of Prussia and began to heavily reform Prussia and Berlin. This had its down sides however, because even though Berlin was nearing completion, Prussia had no real military might to speak of. The Brussels crisis. While Berlin was under construction, war raged between Britain and France, and the small nation of Belgium was threatened to be over run before they could even get a proper government set up. Bismarck, acting quickly to protect them, allied Britain and temporarily annexed Belgium into Prussia. The alliance with Britain was purely a defensive alliance and was to not only keep Belgium safe, but to also keep Britain from being picked apart by nations greedy for more land. 1st Greek crisis. Soon after the alliance with Britain was made, Greece, one of the largest nations at the time, attacked Britain, burning their navy and store houses. A crisis ensued, Prussia demanding Greece to stand down or face war while France and Russia both ran to back Greece. After several tense days with both sides mobilizing (Prussia built their first tank and started to mobilize for the first time in its history) the Crisis ended after Britain was destroyed and king Gregory fled to Russia. 2nd Greek Crisis and the war of Ethan's ear Europe didn't have much time to rest after Britain fell. An unknown Greek officer, while on leave went to Sweden and maimed the Swedish king. cutting off his right ear. Immediately after this both France and Russia broke their alliances with Greece and Prussia once again, mobilized. This time with the USA at their side. Prussia had a bone to pick with Greece, they had embarrassed Prussia in the 1st Greek crisis, while insulting their military. Now a Greek officer had attacked the king of Sweden, a Prussian ally. The war started soon after. The war was short, but the results caused major changes to the makeup and political structure of Europe. After a short attack on Greece with Prussian tanks and American bombers, Greece was destroyed. One of the Greek towns was annexed and incorporated into Prussia, eventually it was relocated to Wurttemburg. Reformation into Germany After the war ended, Prussia reformed into Germany. France, feeling threatened by the sudden growth of Prussia from a European back water into one of the most powerful nations in the world immediately started constructing a defensive line of trenches and bunkers along the French/Belgian border in Picardy. on March 2nd, the Reichstag was completed, and Berlin had finally built a couple factories. Two days later Berlin had started collecting resources and other materials en mass, and has become an economic powerhouse. While a constitution is under way, it isnt expected to be finished until late March.